


A New Friend

by Kyedian



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian
Summary: Ranboo hallucinates and has a panic attack fortunately Techno is there to reassure him.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 222





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> There are hints to manipulation as well as mentions of derealization and panic attacks.

Ranboo had sat himself in the corner minutes before, his knees hugged tight to his chest. He was somewhere else mentally, somewhere that looked the same as the house but Dream was there. 

He was sitting on the box that time before had hid Tommy. His voice was soft and gentle yet cold at the same time. He was trying to persuade Ranboo that he had blown up the community house, that he was a traitor, that Techno would kill him one of these days, and that he could trust no one. There was also the light mention of how he isn’t real and if he isn’t real then how should Ranboo trust that anything was real. 

He was starting to have a panic attack mixed with derealization. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't fight Dream especially if he wasn't real. What was real? How could he tell? All he knew was that the floor supporting him was real. His breathing picked up and tears stung his skin as they rolled down his face. 

Technoblade walked up his front steps, pushing open one of the doors. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Ranboo in the corner but then anxiety filled him as he noticed that the boy was crying. What the hell was he supposed to do, this is Phil's thing not his. He steps back outside and looks around for his friend but it was clear that he was already at the turtle farm. He took a deep breath to regain control over himself before walking inside. 

He crouches down a bit away from the young man before dropping into a kneel. "Hey, what's wrong?" He made his voice as gentle as it could be. 

His voice ripped Ranboo back to reality but he was still dealing with the fact that he didn't think things were real and was in the midst of a panic attack. "I-I-I," he tries to choke something out but he just stutters. 

"Hold on, take a deep breath or a few, just breathe then talk." 

He nods and quickly wipes his tears onto his hands then onto his clothes where they wouldn’t hurt him. He took a few deep breaths, breathing with the other who was also deeply breathing. It took a few minutes for him to calm down but he didn’t calm down fully. “Are you real?” He whimpers. 

Techno reaches forward, holding out his hand for Ranboo to take. 

He takes his hand and gives it a small squeeze and relief began to pour over him. 

“I’m real, so is this house, and so are you,” he says, giving his hand a squeeze in return. “Now what happened?” 

“I saw Dream,” Ranboo mumbles. “I know how insane that sounds since he’s probably no where around here but I saw him, he was sitting on that box.” He uses his other hand to point at the box. 

“I see,” he sighs. “Well, I’ll protect you from him, Ranboo. I know we don’t trust each other exactly but Phil cares about you and I guess I’m coming to care about you some as well. You’re useful and intelligent.” 

“Thank you, Techno.” 

He nods and then gets to his feet, holding out a hand to him. “Now come on, let me show you the turtle farm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys are enjoying what I write for the mcyt fandom. I do have like four more shorts that I'm currently planning and writing so those shall be coming soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thank you again for reading!
> 
> ~ Remus 💖


End file.
